A Streak in the Stars
by Vipes
Summary: When Starscream was replaced by Starstreaker, Starstreaker's old pal, Soundwave's jealousy turned these two friends into foes! Starstreaker is my Fan Character, and my Username for anything Transformers.


-- Part 1: Scarscream's Betrayal --

I am part of the Seekers. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and myself. I was the one gifted with cloaking technology. No one heard much of me, or seen much of me for that matter, and that's how I liked it. I was sneeky. Not as much as my brother-model Skywarp, who was the jokester, but when you don't see me, most likely you are going to be slag. All the seekers were brother-models, and we had no problem with that, except for one tiny bug in our system. Starscream. That coward always ran away from battle, making us have to retreat, which we all hated. But who knew he had it in him to try to take over Lord Megatron's position? He was dealt with painfully and slowly.

Ever since Starscream's betrayal, everyone in the Decepticon forces was under close inspection by Megatron, Soundwave, and yours truly. Soundwave and I were his most trusted. We did everything we were told. We kept everyone in line. Soundwave was the blackmailer, and I was the punisher. When a Decepticon did not bend to Soundwave's will, they bent their hydraulics by my fist. Soundwave and I went back. Way back. In Autobyte terms we were 'friends'. Bleh. The Autobots sicken me. Their goody-two-spark attitudes make me sick. Our 'friendship' ended when one of us was chosen to replace Starscream. Megatron seemed like he had difficulty choosing between us, as we were both his best. But, Soundwave slipped up in our last mission, and somehow targeted Megatron instead of an Autobot. It was an error in his system, which he fixed quickly. Surprisingly all Megatron did was yell at him. So here I am Megatron's right hand Decepticon. And Soundwave did not like that one bit.

A few stellar-cycles later, a small team was sent to the bug infested planet known as 'Earth'. We had been there once before, and got our tailpipes handed to us. However the Autobots that were there, had to be sent away to the far reaches of the universe, for some 'distress signal'. Thanks to Laserbeak, we knew if we wanted revenge on that discussing planet, our time was now. Something was different though. Megatron did not go with them. Instead he sent Skywarp, Thundercracker, Swindle, Thrust, Blizwing, Scrapper, Breakdown, and Dead End to do massive damage to the planet. With Skywarp gone, I tried to contact him as much as I could. Even Decepticons can worry about their Brother-Models. Soundwave, however saw this as a chance to get back at me, for being chosen over him.

-- Part 2: Operation: Nuisance --

With permission from Megatron to check on the team, I headed towards the communications room. Sludge was dripping from the cracks of the ceiling in the dim lilted hallway. Not paying any mind to where I was walking, I stepped in a puddle of sludge and slipped, skidding across the hallway, crashing into a wall, leaving a huge dent in it. "Note to self" I said, ⌠Rip out the optics of the maintenance-bot" I continued on my way, and heard what I thought were footsteps. I turned around, and there was nothing but one of Soundwave's micro-cassettes, lying on the ground, forgotten. I could have sworn it was Ravage, but in this light, it could have been Laserbeak. "Now he's forgetting his own lackeys?" I said with a sigh picking up the micro-cassette. "Looks like I got to make a detour..."

At the time, I had no clue that Soundwave was out to get me, but I would not put it pass him, if I was another Decepticon that is. I knocked on the cold steel door that separated Soundwave from everyone else. No answer. So instead of just leaving Ravage in front of the door, I went into Soundwave's little room. I placed Ravage on a rusty shelf near the door. Just before I was about to leave I heard a monotone like voice. "It is illogical for you to be in my room, Starstreaker." I turned around, and standing in the doorway was Soundwave, his blue was dulled, and some cracks in his metal. "Soundwave, looks like you got your sparkplug handed to you." I said jokingly. He just repeated "It is illogical for you to be in my room." "I just came by to bring you Ravage, I found him lying in the hallway in his micro-cassette form. You weren't here, so I came in to drop him off." I explained to him. He stared at me a bit, and then moved to the side, allowing me to exit. As soon as I got out of his cramped room, he slammed the door shut. "What's his problem?" I asked no one.

I headed my way to the comm. room, which is located near Soundwave's room, and tried to contact the team. All I got was static. I looked over the control panel, seeing if I forgot to flip a switch, or turn a knob. All was fine from what I could tell. Puzzled, I left the comm. room, heading back to Megatron, explaining that I could not get a hold of them. Needless to say, he was disappointed. He ordered Soundwave, who is an expert at this kind of stuff, to check it out. Soundwave came back a bit later, and stated that nothing was wrong. I stood there dumbfounded. How can there be nothing wrong? I just came from there. But, why would Soundwave lie? What has he to gain? I headed back to the comm room. It worked like a charm... for a bit. As soon as it was Skywarp's turn to talk, the transmission went dead. Pissed, I kicked the panel, almost breaking it. I could have sworn I heard snickering at that time. I stormed out of the room, but at least I had something to report to Megatron.

-- Part 3: Ravage Seeks Seekers --

When not by Megatron's side, I spend most of the time in a room that we Decepticons call the Wreck-Room. It might not be state-of-the-art, but it wasn't some piece of slag you would find on Planet Junk either. Swindle has been messing with the equipment, and one of the many features he added in was a killerboard, keeping track of who has what amount of kills. Sure, it doesn't have the same feel and pride of smashing an Autobot's face in, but at least we have something to do. "You just going to stand there, or are you going to gear up?" Swindle said, while leaning against the control panel. "You've been bested, what is it now, 10 times already?" he stated, in a friendly manner. "You know darn well I can't come here as much as I used to anymore." I told him, with a laugh. With this machine, you can fight some holograms, or fight a fellow Decepticon, given that you have the right gear on. "So Swindle, who's my opponent for today?" I asked him while cracking my joints. Swindle checked the list "Well it was supposed to be Demolishor, but seeing as Megatron has sent him away to inspect the activity that is going on. Seems like we have some Autobots who did not get the memo, Cybertron is ours." He stalled for a bit, and said "Ah the pit with it, I'll fight you." It's been even longer since I faced Swindle, and last time I won. Just barely too. He put on his gear and said a voice command or two. "So what do you want today?" I thought about it for a second. "How about the desert? I hear that's the newest holo arena."

The battle was long and fierce, but ended when the machine failed. After looking over the machine, Swindle noticed that someone had tampered with it while we were fighting. "Once I find the one who did this, they are going to be slag." Swindle said angrily. He put a lot of time into it; just to see that someone had destroyed it ticked him off. "Well looks like we have to wait a little longer for your victory." I said. "At least there wasn't major damage to it." Swindle was already busy trying to fix the machine. While watching Swindle work on it, a voice filled my head. "Starstreaker, report to me immediately. " It was Megatron. "Wish I could stick around Swindle, but Megatron calls." "Yea, whatever" he grumbled.

I did not get that far into the hallway when I heard footsteps, exactly as what I had heard before. However I paid no mind to it this time. This was a mistake. I was knocked over, unconscious. I awoke with a daze, finding myself in stasis lock. How I hate those cuffs. "Heh, it was easier than he said it would be." A figure said in the shadows. "I saw your fight back there, too bad I had to end it." he sneered. That voice. I thought. It sounds so familiar. Could it be? With that, the stasis cuffs came off. "Ravage, show yourself!" I yelled. Ravage came out of the shadows, his tail swishing this way and that. "Soundwave wont..." he cut me off. "Soundwave won't what? Believe that I did this to you? He's the one who told me to. I always thought you were bad in the intelligence area, but not this bad." he chuckled. I grabbed the jaguar by the neck. "You lie!" All he did was laugh.

I jumped up. I was back in the hallway. It was like none of this ever happened. Was it real? Or was this all a part of my overheated CPU? "You worthless piece of slag! Report to me or you will face the same fate as Starscream!" By the sound of Megatron's vocal processor, he was pissed. Without wasting any more time, I headed off to the throne room where Megatron awaited. When I stepped in the throne room, I noticed that Demolishor had come back, and Megatron was not pleased with what he heard. "So the rumors are true... Some Autobots are still here." Megatron said to himself. "Yes Megatron. How they been there without being detected for this long is unknown." Demolisher replied. "Starstreaker" Megatron started, "So nice for you to join us." "You seekers are all the same. Lazy pieces of slag, always running with your tailpipes between your legs." Demolishor had never really liked any Decepticon that could fly; I don't blame him, being stuck on the ground. "Starstreaker, some Autobots have been spotted on Cybertron." Megatron paused for a second. "How they are here, we do not know. How they will stay, is in a pile of scrap." Megatron never liked the fact that the enemy could be under his sensors, and not know it. It always bugged him. "I need you, and Demolisher to destroy them for me." "Me? Work with a seeker? I'd rather spend the rest of my life in the pit!" Demolisher was angry at this. "Your one to talk." I said. "Enough!" Megatron shouted. "Stop this nonsense, or I'll stop both of you! Now go!"


End file.
